Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der vierten Staffel, Die neue und die alte Rachel, und wird von Blaine, Brittany, Tina und Wade gesungen, damit Artie entscheiden kann, wer die "neue Rachel" ist. Während der Perfomance stechen sich die vier immer wieder gegenseitig aus, aber am Ende gewinnt Blaine durch eine Internetumfrage, während Brittany knapp dahinter auf Platz Zwei landet. Das Original stammt von Carly Rae Jepsen aus dem Jahr 2011. Es ist auf ihrer Debüt-Ep "Curiosity" und auf ihrem dritten Album "Kiss", beide aus dem Jahr 2012, zu finden. Lyrics Wade: I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way. Blaine: I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way. Tina mit Wade: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Wade mit Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany mit Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Alle: But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Blaine mit Brittany: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal Had foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Tina mit Wade: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany (Wade): Hey, I just met you (Ooh yeah!) And this is crazy (Crazy!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Call me, yeah!) Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby (Wade: Baby!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? Wade mit Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany mit Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Alle: But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany mit Blaine: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Wade mit Tina: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad Tina: It's hard to look right, (Blaine: Hard to look right) At you baby, (Brittany: At you baby!) But here's my number, (Brittany: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Wade mit Blaine und Tina: So call me, maybe? (Unique: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy (Tina: Crazy!) (Blaine: Yeah) But here's my number (Tina: Maybe!) So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah) Brittany mit Tina: (Wade: And all the other boys!) And all the other boys (Wade: Try to chase me!) Try to chase me (Wade: Oh yeaah!) (Blaine: Try to chase me!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Call me!) Brittany mit Blaine: Before you came into my life (Tina: Before you came into my life!) (Wade: Oh oh!) I missed you so bad (Tina: I missed you so so bad!) I missed you so bad (Tina: So bad!) I missed you so, so bad (Wade: So bad!) Wade mit Tina: Before you came into my life (Blaine: Before you!) (Brittany: Oh, yeah!) I missed you so bad (Brittany: So bad!) You should know that (Blaine und Brittany: Yeah!) Alle: So call me maybe? Trivia *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Unique einen Song als Wade singt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Artikel des Monats